Silverpaw (Silverleaf)
Silverpaw is a lithe, silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes Personality Silverpaw is not exactly a social person. She prefers to stay at home and read a book rather than hang out with her friends. Though when with them, she loves to joke around and have some fun. She has a lot of friends, but can be awkward when talking to someone she doesn't know very well or when making new friends. In other words, she is socially awkward and most of her friends either made friends with her (not the other way around :P) or her friends made friends with someone that became friends with her. She prefers to be left alone, and has temper issues when someone gets on her nerves. Other than that, she is usually very calm. She doesn't like drama, and will try not to get involved unless necessary. She can also be quite repetitive, and tends to look on the more logical side rather than creative. She has a horrible sense of humor, and laughs at pretty much everything. She is very organized, and doesn't like it when things are messy. In school, she is mostly a straight A student. Her favorite subjects are ancient civilizations (history), language arts, orchestra, and art. Her least favorite subjects include French, gym, math, and science. Her hobbies are reading (preferably fiction and fantasy), chatting with her friends on hangouts, playing the violin, talking with her sister, and going on BlogClan. On The Blog/Wiki Silverpaw joined the blog on November 9, 2017 while looking for Darkest Night spoilers. Before that, she occasionally stumbled upon BlogClan while searching up Warrior cat stuff. She checks the BlogClan Tavern, the Hug Page, and the Warriors Game Page most often. She used to host WCEN (Warrior Cat Emoji Names), but is now currently planning another one. She sometimes participates in Live Chat, though most of the time she just watches. On the wiki, she hasn't done much except make this page and look at other user pages to get ideas. She hopes to do more on the wiki as she gets used to it. Friends On BlogClan: Ummm . . . I have no idea. Add yourself, if you want. Loudfern ^^ Not on BlogClan: * Lightningstorm - A black she-cat with white flecks and blueish-green eyes * Duskwind - A light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes * Cinderswirl - A pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes * Rosefrost - A dark cream she-cat with light blue eyes * Wavedrop - A silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes * Lionwing - A golden she-cat with blue eyes * Doveheart - A light gray she-cat with light amber eyes * Honeydrop - A light golden-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes * Snowfrost - A pure white she-cat with blue eyes * Mapleleaf - A dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes Warriors Favorite Books: * TPB: Forest of Secrets/The Darkest Hour * TNP: Twilight * PoT: Long Shadows/Sunrise * OoTS: The Forgotten Warrior/The Last Hope * AVoS: Shattered Sky (So far) * DoTC: The First Battle * SE: Hawkwing's Journey/Bluestar's Prophecy/Moth Flight's Vision * Novella: Leafpool's Wish/Ravenpaw's Farewell * Manga: The Rise of Scourge Favorite Arcs: * The Prophecies Begin * The New Prophecy * A Vision of Shadows Favorite Characters: Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Hawkwing, Ivypool, Alderheart, Finpaw, Gray Wing, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Turtle Tail, Moth Flight, and more! Favorite Shippings: BrambleXSquirrel (My all time favorite!), LeafXCrow, SandXFire, HawkXPebble, TigerXDove, JayXHalf, BlueXOak, HollyXFallen, TwigXFin, IvyXFern, MothXMicah, GrayXTurtle, and more! Least Favorite Characters: Ashfur, Breezepelt, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Nightcloud, Oakstar, Appledusk . . . (I can't think of anymore :P) Least Favorite Shippings: BumbleXDove, TigerXSasha, BrambleXJessy, BirchXWhite (idk why), BreezeXHeather, ThornXBlossom . . . (I think that's it) Favorite Villains: Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Scourge, and Sol Favorite Clans: ThunderClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan Trivia * Her birthday is December 19 * She has a twin sister named Rainpaw (Rainwing), and her fursona is a light gray she-cat with white speckles, one white paw, and pale green eyes * Silverpaw has begged her sister a lot to read Warriors. In the end, Rainpaw read half of Midnight and The Apprentice's Quest and decided the series wasn't for her. Still, she knows as much about Warriors as any fan would * She started reading Warriors in 5th grade and finished all the books in 3-4 months * She is Indian (From Tamil Nadu) * She is currently in 6th grade * Besides Warriors, other favorite series are Harry Potter and Cirque Du Freak (though I haven't finished all 12 books yet). She also wants to read The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Divergent * She is a Hufflepuff, her Ilvermorny house is Pukwedgie, her patronus is a dolphin, and her wand is alder wood 13 1/4 inches with a dragon heartstring core * If she had to say which Clan she'd be in, she would probably be in SkyClan * She believes she is most relatable to Bramblestar and Alderheart in the Warriors series, though she is probably wrong :P * She lives in New Jersey, USA * She is very tall for her age * She likes to make warrior names for all her friends and classmates (Though they don't know about that!) * Her favorite animals are cats and birds (preferably hummingbirds) Pictures The first two pictures are pictures of my fursona and my sister's fursona. The third is a hummingbird. Hummingbirds are my favorite type of bird, and birds are my favorite animals (cats come second). The fourth is the 1st book in the Cirque Du Freak series. It's about a boy who goes to a freak show, and it changes his life forever. Darren now lives the life of a half-vampire (I spoiled the 1st book for you :P). It's one of my favorite series, and there are only 12 books. I recommend this book series if you like horror and adventure! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan